Computer-based navigation systems provide end users with various navigation functions and features. These navigation systems normally determine an optimum route from a starting location to a destination location in a geographic region by using the input from the driver and from a position detecting unit, e.g., a GPS system. The navigation system may also provide the end user with additional information, some of which may include traffic rules, such as speed limits. However, the driver may not understand the consequences for failing to comply with traffic rules. Drivers are especially at a disadvantage in foreign countries where a minor violation of traffic rules may have consequences of which a driver is not aware. Accordingly, a need exists for a driver information system that informs the driver of traffic rule violations and the consequences the violation of traffic rules.